Spring Content
'Update Highlights' *Lesser Aradoth Revamp - A massive update of the island of Lesser Aradoth was undertaken with this update, which includes monster spawn changes, new and improved quests, and much more! *Enlarged plots at many communities across Istaria including Harro, Parsinia, Aughundell West, Wolf's Paw, and more! *New teleport gates and destination pads to several guild communities, including Back Bay, Fabric Isle and communities north of the Trandalar Rift. *Social Hats are now sold by Sheila Jonis in Bristugo! There is a tintable Wizard's Hat, Paper Bag hats, and more. *Revamp of several key areas of the world: **The southern coast of Trandalar from Brandon's Shelf east to Acul and northeast along the coast. **The mountainous region of Scorpion Island! **Mithril Canyons and the lands around Wolf's Paw. **The Valley of Repose and Valley of the Moon on Trandalar 'Adventure' *Previously the shared timer for melee abilities were categorized into three types: Power, Emergency and Multi. We've now created a fourth timer category for called Utility. The following abilities have been modified to use this new timer category: Cripple, Rend Armor, Negate Attack, Hamstring, Shield Breaker, Ignore Pain and Howl of the Northlands. *Leeching Blow X (used by Vile Maggots) now has a 30 second recycle and no longer has a range. *Evisceration of Life I is no longer linked with critical strike. *Clarity 2 will now properly override Clarity 1 when acquired. *Drulkar's Wrath spell can no longer be hoarded. 'Items' *Balit will now give out a crystal called "Balit's Signet Stone" instead of a Ring to Dragons. This crystal is an Armor crystal and boosts the same resistances as the ring. Balit will now offer to exchange his Signet Ring for a Signet Stone to Dragons who have the ring. *Travel Scrolls now have a 30 minute cooldown (was 60). In addition, Travel Tokens used in the making of the scrolls are no longer attuned. *Scroll formulas no longer use the "formula_resource" keyword but instead the "formula_scroll" one. This should help correct any sorting issues. *Antidotes can now be used at the lowest level of each tier (T1=1, T2=21, etc). *Journeyman Antidote potions now use Strong Venom as a component instead of specific tech component venoms. *Expert Antidote potions now use Deadly Venom as a component instead of specific tech component venoms and no longer require a Scorpion Tail Stinger. *Blood Doll ability now produces 5 Dolls which can be consumed over time. The initial health cost of the ability has increased by 50%. Blood Dolls are now consumed when used. *Journeyman and Expert Scroll formulas now produce 2 scrolls per batch. *Blighted Items will no longer have their required level or skill adjusted when created. *The Primal Rage crystal will no longer be given out as part of ARoP22 - Ritual of Journey: Stars of Attunement *Journeyman Healing Scrolls formula now requires 400 Scribing to scribe. *Journeyman Resistance Scrolls formula now requires 420 Scribing to scribe. *The Wolf's Bane crystal will now properly apply the buff to the target. *Changed Darkstaff crystals to use the correct icon. *Technique "Craft: Armorcraft V" now requires a Bhal'kuk Warrior Big Toe instead of a Chieftain Molar. *Dragon Tech Kits now contain details about their effects when applied to scales. *Removed the bonus resources of a higher from Papyrus and Tainted Essence. *Corrected the description of technique "Adventure: Life V". There was no such component as Nah'guk Warrior's Big Toe. *Technique "Ability: Power Shot V" now requires Hunter Scorpion Venoms instead of Bhal'kuk Chieftain Molars. *Technique "Craft: Sculpting V" now requires Gloomwolf Fangs instead of Bhal'kuk Chieftain Molars. *Purified Essence Powder no longer calls for a Stone Chisel or Stoneworking Ability, but now properly calls for an Istarian Army Knife or Intuition Ability. *Shield Tech Kit: Crest of the Blackhammer Clan now properly says what type of Scale it can be applied to. It will also now appear correctly on shields. *Exsanguinating crystals now have a purple tint. *Imbued Brick formulas now use a Stone Cutter instead of a Stoneworking Pedestal. 'Lesser Aradoth' A massive update of the island of Lesser Aradoth was undertaken with this update. The goal of this change was to revamp the island to create a better flow for newer players that arrive from New Trismus. The player's experience on the island begins in Kion and progresses along a logical path down through Parsinia and Sslanis before ending at Lower Bridgeview and the link to the continent and Tier 2. 'World' *The South Gate of Kion has come under sustained attack by the undead. *Banana Trees now spawn in Kion. *Redrew the Cedar and Copper/Tin Ore spawns near Kion so that they aren't on the road or side of the mountain or inside the ore refinery. *Viridian Azulyte no longer spawns in the LA Deadlands. *Adjusted the spawn quantities of Sandstone north of Parsinia and in the Sandstone Quarry south of Parsinia. *Sandstone now spawns along the road leading inland south of Parsinia. *There is now a road that leads to the Tannery and Essence Circle south of Parsinia. *Region around the primary Copper & Tin Ore on Lesser Aradoth is now known as Miner's Mound. *Amas and Felsie Heyga have moved into the lighthouse overlooking Kion's western shore and have quests to offer. *Blasta Heyga has moved to a campsite near Spider Isle and has quests to offer. *Thanthor the Fisherman is now found fishing on docks near Lower Bridgeview. *The mountain between Greenridge Mountain and Sslanis is now known as Southpeak Mountain. *Ginger can now be found on Southpeak Mountain. *Apple and Lemon Trees are now found between Greenridge and Southpeak Mountains. *Dim Essence Residue now spawns throughout the basin in greater quantities, but no longer on the roads themselves or within the trees/buildings. *Added a small spawn of minnows near Bridgeview to make doing Thanthor's fishing quest make more sense. 'Items' *Forest Crawler Hatchling Leg Hair is now known as a Small Brown Wolf Tail, and drops from small brown wolves on New Trismus. Appropriate techniques have been updated to reflect this change. *Small Brown Wolf Ears, Garnet Golem Gemstone, Sand Pygmy Gatherer Beatstick, Wild Gruok Tusks, Brownsnout Tusks, Golem Heart of Sandstone, Jungle Crawler Thorax, Large Loricatus Beetle Compound Eye, Malachite Golem Gemstone, Scion of Cedar, Sand Ogre Bludgeoner, Bronze Golem Mettle, Venomous Stalker Leg now have the correct coin and hoard value for their level. *Increased the hoard value on Galt's Blade so that the reward for the quest is of some value to dragons. 'Monsters' The majority of monsters on the island have had their levels re-adjusted to fit with the new progression. Monsters begin around level 10 near Kion and end near level 20 east/northeast of Sslanis. In addition, most of the spawns on the island have been touched or redrawn to provide a much better balance and progression and no more instant-respawns. *Sand Beetles are now called Loricatus Beetles and the smallest variety (levels 1 to 5) no longer spawn around Kion. *Wild Gruok Sows will now have one or two grulets which they spawn in combat and will follow them. Grouks will now ask for and give aid to any other gruok around them. *Forest Crawler Workers have been removed. Soldiers have a smaller aggro radius, but will still give aid to other spiders in the area. Breeders spawn hatchlings as followers, but in smaller quantities. The Huntress and Blightbite have had their aggro radius decreased. Forest Crawlers now stay closer to the western forest, including The Huntress who has a much smaller area to patrol. *Greymane Seekers will now both ask for and give aid to other Greymanes, while regular Greymane Wolves will give aid to any nearby wolf but not ask for it. There is one named Alpha Wolf, Na'Nuk, that will spawn multiple other wolves as he wanders his patrol region. *Jungle Crawler Hatchlings no longer spawn on their own, they are only spawned by the Jungle Crawler Breeders. *Skeletons and Mummys have been renamed and given the name prefix of Risen or Unclean. *The patrol route of Gritus Maximus, the named Giant Loricatus Beetle, is now much shorter so that it will spawn closer to the other Giant Loricatus Beetles. *Treasure drops for all Animals, Insects, Elementals and Semi-Intelligents have been updated to reflect the new levels. *Lt Vekh is now known as Commander Vekh and no longer patrols half the island, but instead stays near the Ruined Homestead and the Defiled Healers in the forest. *Redrew the spawns within the Blighted Outpost. Weaker Saris Zombies are now known as Rotted Guards and Rotted Priests. *Blighted Dim Wisps can now be found within the LA Deadlands. *Pebbles is now found amongst the other Sandstone Pebble Golems. *Bronze Golems no longer spawn in the Sandstone Quarry. *Enraged Dim Wisps no longer spawn south of Parsinia. *Ingot the named Bronze Boulder Golem no longer patrols, but instead spawns near the top of Miner's Mound. *Beetles can be found along the beaches of western Lesser Aradoth. *Lt Brak no longer patrols the jungle, but instead stays closer to his home-base. He also now has followers that spawn near him. *Lt Torrek no longer patrols the entire western road, but instead stays closer to one of the towers on the road. *Wild Gruok, Sand Beetles, and a few Greymanes now wander south of Parsinia. *Lt Tarn now spawns near the Stone Circle south of Kion instead of patrolling across the center of the island. *Lt Khar is now known as Sergeant Khar and is the commander of the forces assaulting the southern Kion Gates. *Tsunami, the named Water Elemental, will now only spawn in the Lake of Crystal Tears region, not in the waters off Upper and Lower Bridgeview. Lesser Water Elementals are in the waters near Lower and Upper Bridgeview, while Greater Water Elementals spawn in the Crystal Lakes. *Viney trees have expanded along the eastern side of the Sslanis Basin onto the western slopes of Greenridge Mountain. Within this region the Venomous Tarantulas have taken up residence and, as a result, no longer spawn throughout the Sslanis Basin. *Some Greymane wolves have been spotted on Southpeak Mountain. *Deer now spawn in greater numbers, but in a more confined area of the Sslanis Basin. *Dim Wisps of all types lurk along the edges of the Basin. *Kessh the Bloodmage no longer circles Green Mountain but patrols a very specific section along the northern side. Spectral Bloodmages (formerly known as Weaker Sslik Ghost Bloodmages) now spawn nearby. Neither Kessh nor the Spectral Bloodmages receive the Bloodmage ability, Blood Doll, any longer. *Sand Ogres and Pygmies are now known as the Agh'kuk Tribe. Sand Ogres are Agh'kuk Elite Warriors, Sand Pygmy Warriors are Agh'kuk Warriors, Grimey is now the Agh'kuk Chieftain, Dust Grinder the Agh'kuk Witch Doctor, Sand Pygmies are Agh'kuk Gatherers and Ogre Thieves are Agh'kuk Outcasts. Tech Comps, Trophies and Quests updated to reflect these changes. Agh'kuk Chieftain and Witch Doctor no longer spawn followers. *The Jungle Crawlers within the Sslanis Jungle have established a Nest. Breeders and Spinebleed are now isolated in this area, while the others are found throughout, but will no longer wander up the walls of the canyons. 'Quests' *All T1 trophy quests have been updated to reflect the new levels of the mobs associated with them. This included the introduction of lvl 21 "tier one" quests for the high end monsters on the island. *Raised the minimum level requirement for the quest Clear Loricatus Beetles From The Construction Zone (and changed the name) to fit the new level of beetles in the area. *The quest "Dragon's Gift I: Prove Your Worth" has been raised to require dragons be at least level 15 before it will be offered to them. *The quest "Drain Strike I: Gain The Power Of The Draining Strike" will now accept any Bronze Golem and directions have been adjusted to reflect this change. *Quest "Druid: Avenge the Fallen Druid" has had level requirement raised to level 15. *Quest "Priscilla the Shoulder Parrot" no longer sends players to Tomas Aqua in Cleric's Tower. Instead players are just sent into the city of Sslanis to the cleric trainer Trask. *Amenai Gauzir in Kion now offers the quest "Clearing The Roadway". *Sergeant Talinse in Parsinia now offers two quests, "Rumors of Sentient Treants" and "Investigate The Abandoned Quarry" *Jurixx in Sslanis now offers the quest "The Tale of Kiatar" *Sergeant Kipson now offers the quest "Cleanse the Land of Merrasat's Curse" *Updated quest reward for "Clear Loricatus Beetles From The Construction Zone" *Updated quest "Determine the Extent of the Withered Aegis Raids" to point players toward undead near Kion gates and modified quest reward. *Quest "Destroy the Raiders!" has been renamed "Destroy the Marauders!" to avoid confusion. The quest has also been updated to give a reward at the end and will end with the dialog with Kipson rather than sending players to Jaleo. *Quest "Kill the Enraged Cedar Treants" will not be offered until players have reached lvl 17 due to the level of the mobs in the area. *Quest "Slay Lt Vekh" has been modified (Vekh is not at the Blighted Outpost, so the quest did not make sense). It is now called "Clear Out the Blighted Outpost" and asks players to kill 20 of the Rotted Guards or Priests that spawn inside the region. The reward has also been adjusted accordingly. *The quest "The Honored Dead" is no longer marked as a Town Marshall repeatable quest; it is set up to send players to the Isle of the Drowned now and will give a reward appropriate to the level of the quest, which is offered starting at level 16. *The quest "Walking Nodes" is no longer marked as a Town Marshall quest and will be offered to players at level 16. *Quest "Beachfront Beat Down" is no longer marked as a Town Marshall quest; directions have been updated to point players to the location of Sand Ogres better; quest reward was also updated. The quest will now be offered to players at level 20. *Updated the quest "Carry Warnings to the Other Militias" to fit new lore for Lesser Aradoth. *Removed a step from the quest "Sslanis Militia: The Defender's Blade" so that it remains a level 18 quest rather than bumping up the level. *Krianos welcomes new players to Kion with a quest, "Krianos: Welcome to Kion", to give a quick tour of the town. *Changed the name of the first Kion Militia quest to be "Protect the South Gate". *Improved directions in the quest "Kion Militia: Rangers in Danger" so that the locations for scouting are more easily found. *Reduced the quantity of gems required for the quest "Marcus' Quest: Missing Shipment of Gems" so that players can complete the quest without needing a cargo disk or becoming overburdened. *Swapped reward for quests "Kill Enraged Cedar Treants" and "Clear Out the Blighted Outpost" so that they make more sense. *Changed some of the quests originally given out by Ssoren to be given instead by Guard Kerrak. This was done to "spread out" what quests are available at the same time after the revamp. 'Mithril Canyons' A revamp of the Mithril Canyons region was undertaken in an effort to improve the consistency of resource and monster spawns as well as to remove the linked nature of all of the previous spawns. The canyon has been divided into sections - SW, S, SE, NW, N, and NE. Spawns between sections are not linked with one another. *Redrew all of the resource and spawn regions within the canyons. Resource and spawn regions are no longer linked to each other. This will improve the rate of spawn as well as the consistency. For example, mining in the SW will no longer force all of the nodes elsewhere. They will continue to respawn in the SW. *Mithril Golems now spawn along the southern side of the Canyons while Mithril Boulder Golems now spawn along the norther side of the canyons. *Mithril no longer spawns within the mines, they are instead solely occupied by platinum. To compensate for the loss of mithril within the mines, there are now some unguarded mithril spawns in the canyons. *Mhedon now has a specific spawn point instead of spawning anywhere within the canyons. *All golems now have more consistent respawn rates, will no longer instantly respawn, and are more balanced (less dense overall). 'Monsters' *Doubled the number of wisps and amount of residue that can spawn on Wisp Isle and also improved the respawn rate. *Vile Maggots are no longer patrollers. Lowered the maximum number of Vile Maggots that can spawn in Dralnok's Doom, but improved the respawn time. *Rancid, Festering, Fetid, Putrid and Noxious Maggots are no longer social. *Boulder Golems now count as rich nodes for mining/quarrying (Bronze, Iron, Marble, Mithril, Obsidian, Platinum and Travertine). *Thornwood Treant spawns are no longer linked and have a quicker respawn. *Improved the respawn rate of Stygian Scorpions within Dralnok's Doom. *Adjusted the quantity and respawn rate of Granite Golems near Drift Point. Granite Golems now also spawn at the southeast granite site. *Oak and Oak Treants now spawn between Papa and Carmo on Trams Isle. *Glowing Wisps now spawn in greater abundance than before. *Lowered the maximum spawn of maggots for Dung Piles within Dralnok's Doom. *Removed Technomancers and Bioscholars from the Greater Blight Anchor's spawn list outside of Delgarath. Lowered the maximum quantity of mobs Lesser Blight Anchors can spawn and removed the Wraith Lords from the list. *Rebalanced the spawn rate and lowered the aggro radius of Weaker Saris Ghosts on New Trismus. *Attor the Ghost will no longer ignore a player's rating and now has an aggro radius equal to the other ghosts in the area. In addition, rebalanced his respawn rate. *Lowered the dodge and parry skill, but raised the Health, of Kwellen Berserkers. *Removed Valkor's long patrol route, he once again spawns in his fortress. *The Spirit of Dralnok will no longer spawn followers. *The correct level of Zombie Warriors now spawns in the New Trismus Deadlands. *Brannagor on the Observatory Peninsula is now a Blight instead of a Ghost. *Tier 5 semi-intelligent and undead monsters between levels 91 and 95 will now drop formulas with a skill requirement of 810-900. Those levels 96 to 100 will drop formulas with a skill requirement of 910 to 1000. *Reduced the respawn rate of Cobalt Golems in the Kirasanct Tundra. 'Quests' *Annia Hollin at the Bristugo north gate now offers the quest "Bristugo: Elm Treant Trouble" *Karane the Historian now outlines what is required of a hatchling to begin the Rite of Passage quest. *Quest "Imperial Army: Locate additional Battle Orders" now tracks the collection of individual battle order fragments though it does not tell you specifically which you need to collect. It also tells you better which Kwellen to fight to get the battle order fragments. *Quest "Dimensional Pocket II: Dragon Scale Delivery" now sends you to Battlemaster Orthondrin instead of Khalentaris. *Quest "Geoff: Cargo Disks" now uses Caramelized Wolf Ears instead of Chocolate Gruok Tails so that it doesn't conflict with Pratt's Tour quest. *Increased the chance that Greater Ghost Vapor will drop for anyone on the "Drain Bolt 4" quest. Quest "Town Marshall: Tracks in the Snow" now refers to Palesnouts instead of Winter Gruok. *Corrected a busted chat link in quest "Lore Quest: Legend of the Great Hunt" AGAIN. *Quest "Ranger: Envenomed Arrow III" now properly sends players to the Autumn Forest instead of the Aughundell Battlefield for Hunter Scorpions. *Quest "Lairshaping Mastery (Part 4)" no longer mentions using nickel to create cobalt bars. *Quest "Perfect Rose Quartz Shard" now deletes the Crystal Flask and Diamond Tipped Gem-Cutter at the appropriate time. *Quest item "Nielenoss' List of Ingredients" now properly calls for Baleful Necrofly Wings instead of Purple Necrofly Wings. *Prototype Tool Claw used in the Breath of Acid quest is now attuned. *Title quest "Earn Title: Creepy Crawler Crusher" can only be obtained by level 100 adventurer now. *Fixed the quest The Tale of Darkstaff the Ancient (Part 2) so that it no longer auto completes. *Quest "Trandalar Attunement: Rift's Edge" now speaks of Dark Iron ore instead of Nickel Ore. *Quest "Kerian's Quest: Learn How To Technique A Claw!" no longer refers to Sand Beetles, but now properly Loricatus Beetles. *The quest "Lunus Path 2: Acquire a Crystalline Vessel For Your Phylactery" no longer sends you back to Behemoth Lake to find Talon. *Corrected a spelling mistake in quest "Dragon: Spirit of a Master" *Quest "Valor and Vigilance: Defend New Trismus" now properly checks for the killing of both the Apprentices and Urgat before proceeding. *Players who have completed the old Tooth and Claw Adept and Expert quests will now properly be offered the next quest in the series when they reach the correct level. *Fixed spelling error in Scout Tutorial *Cellardus' Quest's quests on Spirit Isle will now show up properly in his Quest Book. *Quest "Dragon's Reach IV: Small Treants, Big Challenge" is now properly available at level 45 instead of 40. 'Scorpion Island' A total revamp of the snowy mountains on Scorpion Island was undertaken with this update. The goal was to create a more cohesive area with more consistent and planned spawns. *Iron and Silver now have their own spawn areas on either end of the mountains. *Gems can no longer be found on the mountains. *Cerulean Azulyte now spawns only in the frozen lakes. *A forest of Snowy Elm has grown on the center of the range. *Snow Ogres are now known as Sal'guk Warriors, Snow Pygmies are now known as Sal'guk Gatherers. Related technique components, trophy items, and quests have been updated. They now occupy the Peak of Annadas. *The Ish'kuk now occupy the other end of the range around the Peak of Tarannosh. *Shikir no longer spawns on Scorpion Island. *Frost Beetles now only spawn on the frozen lakes in the center of the range. *Winter Wolves occupy the elm forest in the Snowy Oak Forest atop the mountains. *Redrew gem spawns at the foot of the mountains near the gemcutting shack. *Redrew the Elm, Kenaf and Earthenware spawns near the foot of the mountains to avoid the tops of hills and roads. *Added some flavor spawns west of Darvus. *Dorgath the Ish'kuk Chieftain no longer spawns on both the Dalimond Ridge and SCorpion Island. Instead, Tagorth the Chieftain now spawns on Scorpion Island. *White Papyrus can now be found on Scorpion Island. 'Southern Trandalar (including Acul and Brandon's Shelf)' This region has been revamped to have a more natural environment including more resource types, a variety of monsters, and much more "flavor" to the lands and some of the islands. *Brandon's Shelf now has a second destination pad called "East Brandon's Shelf". The attunement quest for Brandon's Shelf will attune you to both pads at the same time. Players who have already done the attunement quest for Brandon's Shelf can speak with Gatekeeper Bjorn (if you completed the Tradeskill version) or Bjarn (if you completed the Adventure version) to obtain attunement to the new pad. *Glowing Essence Residue can now be found east of Acul within the Oak Forest. *Oak now spawns in greater numbers and more consistently east, northeast, and west of Acul. The oak forest gradually gets heavier the further northeast from Acul you travel. *The Dark Iron spawns near Acul are now split apart into quadrants (South, West, East, and North). The densest ore is now in the center and has become guarded. Ore will no longer spawn on the peaks. *Redrew the Treant and Wisp spawns east and northeast of Acul. They are no longer linked and have a more gradual spawn rate. *Iron no longer spawns east of Acul. *The gold east of Brandon's Shelf now spawns a bit further east in the hills north of the road. Rich nodes can now be found there. 'Spiritous Swamp' *An Essence Circle (buildable) has been added west of the Spiritous Swamp. *Increased the quantity and respawn rate of Shining Wisps on the Green Delta and Spiritous Swamp. *Increased the spawn rate and quantity of Shrunken Purple Weavers within the eastern Spiritous Swamp. *Decreased the spawn quantity and rate of Ravenous Bloodsnouts and Turgid Purple Weavers within the eastern Spiritous Swamp. *Feral Bloodsnouts are once again aggressive. 'Valley of the Moon' *A Stoneworking Shelter (buildable) has been added in the Valley of the Moon. *Granite and Blighted Granite now spawn in the Valley of the Moon. *Redrew and rebalanced the Granite Golem spawns in the Valley of the Moon. *The undead have begun spreading east from the Deadlands into the Valley. 'Valley of Repose' *Redrew all of the resource and monster spawns within the Valley of Repose. They follow the roads and contours of the land better, don't overlap as much, and are better balanced. *Obsidian no longer spawns on the sides of the Katja Volcano, but instead only within the caldera. *Modified the spawns of Glowing Wisps in the Valley of Repose to spawn more rapidly and in greater quantities than before. 'Wolf's Paw' *Cedar Trees have grown near Wolf's Paw. *Maple, Oak and Cedar Treants have been spotted in limited numbers between Wolf's Paw and Mithril's Anvil. *Drew a road up the hill to the plots high above Wolf's Paw. *Maple, Oak and Stoneware no longer spawn mixed together north of Wolf's Paw, but instead have their own spawns. 'World' *Lowered the total amount of granite that can spawn near Drift Point, but increased the spawn rate of all nodes. Also unlinked the granite spawns southwest and southeast of Drift Point. *Enlarged a majority of the plots in Harro. A few of the plots are too bound by other plots, mountain-sides, or roads to be expanded. And a few others are set at angles (instead of oriented north-south) which prevents them from being expanded properly. *Increased the size of plots in the communities of: Mahagra North, Frostwatch, Winter's Peak, Desert's Edge, Drift Point, Shelter Pass, Wolf's Paw, Aughundell West, Granite Hills, Old Oaks, Kion Shore, North Parsinia, Parsinia, Acul, Valley of Repose, Respose Mountain, and Katja's Shadow. *Kamilari and Morrison are no longer wearing Training clothing, but instead more appropriate clothing. *Resized a few of the plots in Guild: Back Bay. *Redrew the Geostone spawn near Guild: Crucita and Sem so that it doesn't spawn on the road any longer. *Created a "path" between the Guild communities of Arua and Surin. *Resized plots in Guild: Nong, Guild: Surin and Guild: Sakon, Guild: Toku, Guild: Jambi, and the community of Pangai. *Removed the Prospecting and Dowsing skills. *Derasian in Dralk will no longer talk about being a consignment merchant and no longer appears to have that title. *Content from the Fall Festival has been removed for another year. *A Hatchling must now be at least 30 days (real time) old before starting their Rite of Passage quest. *Jeremiah Trueheart on New Trismus now offers an introductory quest to explain the concept of trophies. In addition, he now offers four different trophy quests for adventurers levels 1 to 10. *Julie Balish has added a Millstone to her shop in Dalimond. *Strawberry and Cranberry can now be found west of Sanctuary Bay. *The community of Shelter Pass has acquired a Water Well. *Morrison has returned to his house west of Bristugo. In addition, he has decorated his house with furniture, an Essence Channeler and a Scholar's Desk. *Pale Essence Residue and Pale Wisps can be found outside of Morrison's House. *The Empire has constructed outgoing teleport gates to the communities of Guild: Back Bay, Guild: Calm Waters, Guild: Moyo and Fabric Isle. *The Empire has constructed incoming destination pads to the communities of Guild: Moyo, Guild: Nong, and Guild: Immons as well as the Dragon settlements of Ga'pyr, Linakis, and Ota'fakag north of the Trandalar Rift. *Queriatia, the Dragon Craft trainer in Dralk, now sells the following spell formulas: Expert Spell: Gust, Expert Spell: Primal Health and Expert Spell: Gift of Velocity. *Sheila Jonis in Bristugo now sells a line of social hats including a tintable Wizard's Hat, some Paper Bags, and more. *Common Papyrus can now be found on Genevia Island. *Added a shader to correct visual transparency bugs on steelsilk plant model. *Fixed plot in Istaria's Union where the plot marker was inside the plot itself and there was a bump on the corner of the plot. *Corrected a problem where the Barn was using the wrong container type. It now properly uses the Barn container. *Grant Smyth has been moved to the base of the tower so that bipeds are able to converse with him. His dialog has also been updated to reflect this change. *Removed two stray buildings from near 19961, 22753. *Reworked coastline of Shepherd's Mountain close to Guild: Gerard so that lair is not under water. *Moved plot marker for plot in Mithril's Anvil so that it is at the boundary of the plot, not inside it. *Usable radius for Fabric Distaffs has been increased from 5 to 7 meters. 'Yew Forest' *Enraged Shining Wisps will now spawn sparsely within the Yew Forest. *Enraged Yew Treants have been spotted in more regions of the Yew Forest. *Arboreon is once again aggressive. *Yew Treants no longer spawn near the Essence Circle on the southern side of the Yew Forest. *Unlinked all of the Shining Wisp spawns in the Yew Forest. Fewer wisps spawn in regions shared with Yew Treants, but more in the area near the Essence Circle. Category:Content Updates